1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to skill action games and more particularly to games in which players attempt to collect items without triggering an unwanted result.
2. Background Art
Skill action games such as the game of "Pick-Up Sticks" in which players attempt to collect items without triggering an unwanted result are old in the art. The "Operation" game, in which players utilize electrically conductive tweezers to remove items from openings without touching an electrically conductive edge that would set off a buzzer, has been popular for many years. Another skill action game utilizing an electrical probe is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,846. However, there remains a need for such entertaining skill action games.